nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/The Secret Of The Nile River
The Secret Of The Nile River Season 1, Episode 13 (Opening shot: fade in to nighttime. In Kai-Lan’s backyard there is a ladybug tent. Inside, Kai-Lan, Lulu, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho are playing around and in their pajamas. New ones. Kai-Lan’s new pjs resemble the one she wore from Kai-Lan’s Campout, except it’s red. Rintoo’s pjs are red and yellow. Tolee’s pjs are dark green and a picture of his favorite animal on the front of the shirt. Hoho’s are white. Lulu wears a baby blue nightgown.) *[Kai-Lan] “Wow, Lulu. I’ve never seen you wear a night gown. Is that new?” *[Lulu] “Yes it is. I just got it yesterday.” *[Hoho] “It looks like you’re going to a wedding.” *[Lulu] (chuckles) “Well, I don’t know about that reference.” *[Rintoo] “Well, we like it. I really like that shade of blue.” *[Lulu] “Thanks. I like the color as well.” *[Tolee] “Mine are new as well. I really didn’t like the one I wore last time.” *[Kai-Lan] “I didn’t like my old one either.” *[Rintoo] “Same.” *[Hoho] “I don’t like my new one. It just looks so…plain.” *[Rintoo] “it doesn’t matter what it looks like.” *[Kai-Lan] “True. My new pajamas is all red.” *[Hoho] “Yeah. Oh! Tolee. Did you bring Pandy with you?” *[Tolee] “Yes. I’d never leave home without Pandy.” (He goes to his large backpack and takes out Pandy from the back pocket.) *[Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu] “Ni hao, Pandy!” *[Tolee] (imitating Pandy’s voice) “Ha-ha! Ni hao!” *[Hoho] “Come on! Come on! Let’s play Pass the Panda!” *[Lulu] “Wait a minute. What’s Pass the Panda?” *[Kai-Lan] “Pass the Panda is a dancing game. When Pandy is passed to you, you do a silly dance. Then, you pass him on to the next player.” *[Lulu] “Wow. That sounds fun!” *[Yeye] (from outside the tent) “Knock knock!” *[Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu] “Who’s there?” (Yeye comes inside with a tray of treats.) *[Yeye] “Me and a tray of s’mores!” (Everyone laughs.) *[Hoho] “Cool! Yeye brought s’mores! I want some!” (He jumps onto the tray and starts eating one.) *[Hoho] “I love it!” (The four trade looks of confusion.) *[Tolee] “Uh, Hoho? Aren’t you gonna say ‘thank you’?” *[Hoho] “Come on, guys! Go eat your s’mores! We gotta play Pass The Panda! Chop chop! Hup to it!” (The other four took one from the tray.) *[Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Lulu] “Xie xie, Yeye.” *[Yeye] “I’m glad you all are enjoying it.” (With that, he walks out of the tent. The others are still eating.) *[Hoho] “Let’s go! Let’s go! Eat faster!” *[Tolee] “Hoho, don’t rush us!” (Hoho hops onto his shoulder.) *[Hoho] “Are you gonna finish that?” *[Tolee] “Well, I —“ *[Hoho] “Cool.” (He takes the half-eaten s’more and eats it.) *[Tolee] “Hey! Aren’t you gonna say thank you?!” *[Hoho] “Woo-wee! Those are good s’mores! Alright! Now let’s play that game!” (All four shoot confused looks at each other.) *[Hoho] “What’s going on? Why are you all looking at each other like that?” *[Kai-Lan] “…Hoho, I want to tell you something.” *[Hoho] “Well, actually, it’s a story.” (Kai-Lan goes to her backpack and pulls out a green-covered book.) *[Hoho] “Kai-Lan, seriously. This is not story time.” *[Kai-Lan] “I know that. But there is something that you should know.” (The others sat down.) *[Kai-Lan] “This book is a story that will teach kids life lessons.” *[Hoho] “Okay…” *[Lulu] “Read us the story, Kai-Lan.” *[Kai-Lan] “Okay.” (She opens the book to read.) “This story is called…The Secret Of The Nile River.” *[Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu] “Ooooooh.” *[Kai-Lan] “There once was a princess who lived and ruled a place in Africa known as Egypt.” (Dissolve to a castle in Egypt.) *[Kai-Lan] (voiceover) “She loved being a princess and she loved everything about being a princess.” (Cut to a girl who sits in her throne. She resembles Kai-Lan herself, except she wears a yellow dress and sandals. She also wears a gold crown on her head.) *[Kai-Lan] (voiceover) “She loved how servants cater to her every need so she doesn’t have to do anything for herself. Yes, many Egyptians knew her and they said she is just plain bossy and lazy. They also pointed out how she is not very polite. Oh, it’s very true. She is not what you would call the best princess in the whole world.” (The princess walks to her balcony. She looks down.) *[Kai-Lan] (voiceover) “One day, the princess walks out onto the balcony of her castle and got the surprise of her life.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “…Hey. Wait a minute. My garden is all dried up! Where is all the water in the Nile River?!” (She walks back inside her throne room.) “And where are my loyal royal servants?!” (calling out) “Servants Whitetail, Giggles, Downpour, Inferno, Yucky, and Whimper! Please report to my throne room!” (The servants come in. Whitetail, Downpour, and Yucky holding a leaf fan; Inferno, Giggles, and Whimper holding a plate with sliced sandwiches on it.) *[Humanoids] “Here, o’ Princess!” (bow) *[Princess Kali-patra] “I feel needy! I want to be fanned!” *[Humanoids] “Your wish is our command, o’ princess!” *[Princess Kali-patra] (sighs happily) “I love being a princess…” ~ (Song) ~ [Princess Kali-patra] I love being a princess! [Humanoids] She loves being a princess! [Princess Kali-patra] I tend not to bother opening my own door! I love being a princess! [Humanoids] She loves being a princess! [Princess Kali-patra] And just ‘cause I feel like it, I will tell you more… When I want to eat something, my servants come and serve it. [Yucky] We always bring the best for her. *[Princess Kali-patra] “Why? ‘Cause I deserve it!” (Inferno scowls.) [Inferno] We even come to fan her when she wants a gentle breeze. [Downpour] But she never says ‘thank you’, nor does she never…ever says ‘please’. (Cut to the balcony.) [Princess Kali-patra] I ask for snacks, my servants bring them. I ask for drink, my servants bring them. [Giggles] If she wants songs, we’ll even sing them. [Princess Kali-patra] I’ve got the best servants in the kingdom! (Throne room.) [Princess Kali-patra] If you want a dress like this and wield a golden crown. If you love the sight of people when they are bowing down… If a princess is a life you want to have for you. Go somewhere else! Look, I am…the princess here! I love being a princess! [Humanoids] She loves being a princess! [Princess Kali-patra] I love lounging in my throne and ruling royally! I love being a princess! I love being a princess! There’s just one princess here, and that would be me! [Whitetail & Giggles] Love is your fame, o’ princess! [Inferno, Downpour, Whimper] Long you will reign, o’ princess! *[Yucky] “What a pain, that princess!” [Princess Kali-patra] It’s great being me! ~ (Song ends) ~ *[Princess Kali-patra] “Hm. I’m kind of thirsty. Bring me a glass of water…” (snaps her fingers) “…right now!” *[Whitetail] “Your wish is my command, o’ princess. But I’m afraid I can’t bring you any water. The Nile River has dried up.” *[Downpour] “It’s Egypt’s only source of drinking water. Everyone gets their water from there.” *[Inferno] “Even you, o’ princess.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “So the river is dried up…big deal. Just fill it back up. And make it snappy. I’m thirsty!” *[Giggles] “I’m afraid we can’t do such thing, o’ princess.” *[Yucky] “Only you can fill the river back up again.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Ugh. And how do you suppose I do that?” *[Whitetail] “You must ask Sphinx King Felix. He will tell you the secret of the Nile, and then all the water will come back.” *[Downpour] “But you have to give him gifts.” *[Whimper] “Three very special gifts that are hidden all over Egypt.” *[Inferno] “Or he will never reveal the secret.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Really? Are you sure you guys don’t have the magic to bring the water back?” *[Humanoids] “We are very sure, o’ princess.” *[Downpour] “But we do know where the gifts are hidden.” (The princess gets off her throne.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Well, I could use some water to quench my thirst. So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get those gifts…” (walks off) “Bring my stuff…” (She exits the scene.) *[Humanoids] (bow) “You wish is our command, o’ princess.” *[Inferno] (a bit irked) “You know, there’s just one thing about that Princess Kali-patra.” *[Giggles] (disgusted) “She never says a single ‘please’…” *[Whitetail] (ditto) “Or a ’thank you’.” (The humanoids follow her. Dissolve to the gang traveling through a desert trail; the princess on a small yellow-coated horse with a black mane and tail.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Servant Giggles!” *[Giggles] “Yes, o’ princess?” *[Princess Kali-patra] “What’s the first present I need to give to the Sphinx King?” *[Giggles] “The first present to get is the Sacred Aqua Diamond from the Secret Pyramid.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Check. The Sacred Aqua Diamond.” (Dissolve to the six on top of a sandy hill.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “So…where do we find the Secret Pyramid?” *[Whimper] “Maybe over there?” (points o.s.) (Pan to what he’s eyeing; a town of little pyramids. Cut to the servants and the princess in an area in the pyramid town.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “What’s this? A whole city of pyramids?” (sighs exhaustedly) “I want to stop here.” (She gets off her horse. Her humanoid servants sighed and plumped down to the sandy surface. The princess lounges on a small hard stump in the ground.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Ahem! Servants!” (They exhaustedly get up to care for her.) *[Humanoids] “Your wish is our command, o’ princess!” (Just then, Giggles leans back on some invisible thing and fanning her. The humanoids and girl saw this and gasped.) *[Giggles] “What?” *[Princess Kali-patra] “How are you doing that?” *[Giggles] “What am I doing?” (Realization hits.) *[Giggles] “Woah! The Secret Pyramid!” *[Downpour] “It’s invisible!” *[Whimper] “Oh my gosh! The Secret Pyramid is invisible!” *[Giggles] “Whimper. That’s why it’s called The Secret Pyramid. It’s hidden amongst the other pyramids.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Well, is there a way to get in?” *[Giggles] (tries to feel around for a door knob) “If I can find a door knob, button, anything on this…” (Just then, a opening appears.) *[Giggles] “Behold, o’ princess. The entrance to the Secret Pyramid.” *[Princess Kali-patra] (crosses arms) “…I am not going in there by myself.” *[Giggles] “Maybe I'' can go with you, princess.” *['Princess Kali-patra'] “Good!” (''She gets off the stump.) “You go first!” (She pushes him inside.) *[Giggles] “Your wish is my command, princess!” (Cut to the servant and princess in the Secret Pyramid. They walk into one room and she noticed a bunch of jewels hanging on the walls.) *[Princess Kali-patra] (gasp) “…Wow. Look at all these beautiful gems!” (She eyes the emerald next to her.) “Oooh. This one will go on my crown.” (Just before a single finger was laid on it, Giggles steps in to stop her.) *[Giggles] “Princess, don’t! You must only touch the Sacred Aqua Diamond. If the wrong jewel is touched, trouble ensues.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Seriously?” *[Giggles] “Yes, princess.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Oh my goodness! Well…alright.” (looking around) “Sacred…Aqua…Diamond…” (Giggles stops near a very shiny diamond. He clears his throat. The princess heard this and looks at where he’s standing.) *[Giggles] “Here, o’ princess.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Oh! That must be the one!” (She takes it.) *[Giggles] “The Sacred Aqua Diamond, princess.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “I have found it!” (hands it to Giggles) “You carry it, Servant Giggles.” (He puts on an irked expression. Cut to outside the pyramid. The princess and he walked out.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “That’s one gift. Now two more to find. Let’s go, my loyal royal servants. Now where’s my horse?” (She is now out of the scene. The servants gathered their things.) *[Whitetail] “Did you help her find the diamond?” *[Giggles] “Yes I did. But does she ever say ‘please’?” *[Yucky] “Nope. Neither does she say ‘thank you’. Not once.” (They followed her. Cut to the six walking along the Nile River, which is very dried up. Not a single drop of water anywhere.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “…Hey. Isn’t that where the Nile River used to be?” *[Whimper] “Yes princess, but it’s completely dried up now.” *[Princess Kali-patra] (sighs sadly) “I want my river back…” ~ (Song) ~ [Princess Kali-patra] I want the water back. I want the water back. The sight just makes me feel so sad. I want the water back… (She gets off her horse.) [Princess Kali-patra] Used to be big, tall palm trees. [Humanoids] Now there’s nothing but sand! [Princess Kali-patra] Fresh grass blowing in the breeze. [Humanoids] Now there’s nothing but sand. [Princess Kali-patra] Humungus reeds up to my knees, Egyptian birds and Egyptian bees, Pharaohs passing by on water skis. [Humanoids] Now there’s nothing but sand. (They dance slowly with her.) [Princess Kali-patra] I want the water back. I want the water back. Fresh water’s what I lack. I want the water back… For one thing I feel thirsty, and another thing I feel hot. Hey, some folks like to feel that way, but I myself do not! [Whitetail & Whimper] That’s why we’re off to see the king. [Inferno & Yucky] To give him those gifts, they’ll what we’ll bring. [Giggles & Downpour] He’ll bring back the water and we’ll have drinks! [Humanoids] We’ll have the water back! [Princess Kali-patra] I want the water back. I want the water back. It’s not the time to stand and yack. I want the water back… [Humanoids] The princess just wants her water back. [Princess Kali-patra] I want the water back. [Humanoids] Never ever give her flack. [Princess Kali-patra] I want my water back. ~ (Song ends) ~ (All sigh defeatedly.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Well, I guess we have to find the second gift to give to the Sphinx King.” (to Downpour) “What is it?” *[Downpour] “The second gift, princess, is the purple sunflower that grows on some Mesa of Mare-knack.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “That’s sounds like a beautiful present. Where will I find it?” *[Downpour] “Right over there, princess.” (She points to one cliff with a garden on top. Cut to the group approaching the mesa.) *[Downpour] “Behold, o’ princess. The Mesa of Mare-knack.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Wait. I am not climbing up there on my own.” *[Downpour] “''I'' will climb up to the top of the mesa with you, o’ princess.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Oh, goody! Let’s go, Servant Downpour.” (Both climb up the stairwell to the top of the mesa. Cut to them at the top and at the garden of sunflowers. All of them are blue and red, but only one is purple which is located at the front.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Wow! Look at all these sunflowers! I want to take that red one!” (Downpour stops her.) *[Downpour] “No, Princess Kali-patra! You must pick only the purple sunflower. If any of the other flowers are picked, trouble ensues!” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Oh, come on!” (Downpour eyes the purple one.) “Okay…” (looks around) “Purple…purple…purple…” (The blue skinned servant clears her throat, catching the princess’s attention. Downpour puts her hand out to the purple plant in the front.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Ah! The purple sunflower.” (picks it up) “I have found the second gift for the Sphinx King!” (She gives it to her female servant.) “You carry it, Servant Downpour.” (She walks o.s. Downpour rolls her eyes. Cut to the two walking down the stairs.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Two presents down, one to go. Where do we go next?” *[Yucky] “We must travel deep into the desert to the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Remind me. What is an oasis?” *[Yucky] “An oasis, o’ princess, is a small vegetated area with water in the middle of the desert. But this one has fruit punch.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Oh. Then let’s get going. Bring my stuff.” (She walks out of the scene, leaving the humanoid servants to gather her things.) *[Inferno] “Hey, did you help Princess Kali-patra find that purple flower?” *[Downpour] “I sure did. But the princess? Never once does she say ‘please’…” *[Whimper] “…or a ’thank you’.” *[Princess Kali-patra] (on her horse) “Secret Fruit Punch Oasis. Here we come.” (They walked off. Dissolve to them searching.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Servant Yucky!” *[Yucky] “Yes, o’ princess?” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Tell me. Why do they call it the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis? What’s so…well, secret about it?” *[Yucky] “Well, o’ princess, you can only see it once a day.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “When’s that?” *[Yucky] “Right about…now.” (At that moment, an oasis appears magically in the distance.) *[Yucky] “Behold, o’ princess! The Secret Fruit Punch Oasis.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Well, let’s get that last present.” (Cut to the gang approaching the oasis.) *[Inferno] “Look! Juice!” *[Giggles] “Let’s get a drink!” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Out of my way!” (She pushes both aside. She runs to a small pond of red-magenta liquid which is fruit punch. Before she can even scoop some in her hand to drink, Yucky stops her.) *[Yucky] “No! Princess! No! You must never drink the fruit punch of the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis! No one is allowed to. If you drink, trouble ensues.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Oh come oooon!” *[Inferno] “Are you sure about that?” *[Yucky] “Only the Sphinx King is allowed to drink from the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis.” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Okay…I’ll need a cup.” (Yucky offers her an emprty one.) *[Yucky] “Here, o’ princess.” (The princess scoops up the juice into the cup.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “I have found the third present! A cup of fruit punch.” (hands it to Yucky) “You carry it, Servant Yucky.” (He looked a bit irked.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Now that I have all three gifts, it’s time to go talk to the Sphinx King.” (Cut to the annoyed humanoids.) *[Yucky] “You know…” *[Whitetail] “We know.” *[Giggles] “You don’t even have to say it.” *[Yucky] “Fine.” *[Inferno] “But that Princess Kali-patra just never says a single ‘please’ or a ’thank you’!” (The princess is now on her horse.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Let’s go, my loyal royal servants. To see Sphinx King Felix! And don’t forget my stuff.” (Yucky sighs with annoyance then follows. Cut to the six approaching a castle and cut to them inside without the horse. They walked into a red throne room with the Sphinx King Felix sitting at his throne.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Greetings, o’ Sphinx King Felix.” *[Sphinx King Felix] “Why hello there. Who are you?” *[Princess Kali-patra] “I’m the royal Princess Kali-patra. And I have bought you three presents, o’ Sphinx King.” *[Sphinx King Felix] “Oh, goody. I love presents! Let’s see them.” (Giggles steps up.) *[Princess Kali-patra] “Behold, o’ king. Your first present.” (Giggles gives it to him.) “The Sacred Aqua Diamond.” *[Sphinx King Felix] (takes it) “This is beautiful.” (puts it down; Giggles walks backwards to his group.) “Thank you.” *[Princess Kali-patra] (Downpour walks up to the king.) “And your second present.” (Downpour gives it to the king.) “The purple sunflower.” (Downpour walks backwards to her group.) *[Sphinx King Felix] “Wow. I love flowers. Thank you.” (puts it down) *[Princess Kali-patra] “And your third present…” (Yucky steps up to the king.) “…A cool fruit punch drink from the Secret Fruit Punch Oasis.” (The gift was given.) *[Sphinx King Felix] “Ooh. Thank you.” (Sip.) “Ha ha. These are really great presents. And you got them all by yourself?” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Of course not, o’ king. I’ve got help from Servants Giggles, Downpour, Inferno, Yucky, Whimper, and Whitetail.” *[Sphinx King Felix] “I see. And did you say ‘thank you’ for all their help?” *[Princess Kali-patra] “Nope. Now tell me, king. What is the secret of the Nile River?” (He leans in close to tell her.) *[Sphinx King Felix] “Okay. You know, princess. The secret of the Nile River is to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.” *[Princess Kali-patra] (surprised) “What? All that for this?! Why?!” ~ (Song) ~ [Sphinx King Felix] ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’, that’s the secret of the Nile! [Humanoids] ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’ gets you practically anything you want with a smile! [Sphinx King Felix] Every princess should try to be polite. ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’, they’re so right. Never be rude. [Princess Kali-patra] ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’ aren’t the words I usually say. But since you insist I start to say them much more often as of today. Who exactly should I say those words to? [Sphinx King Felix] How about those six guys who did the work for you? [Princess Kali-patra] Thank you guys for know where the special gifts were hid! [Humanoids] You’re welcome! (They bow to her.) [Princess Kali-patra] And thank you guys for helping me find them like you did! [Humanoids] You’re welcome! (The river starts to refill itself with water. The king smiled at this.) [Princess Kali-patra] And thank you all for doing all that servant work! [Humanoids] You’re welcome! [Princess Kali-patra] And please forgive if I acted like a very big jerk. [Humanoids] That’s okay. [Princess Kali-patra & Sphinx King Felix] ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’ is the secret of the Nile ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’ gets you… [Humanoids] Practically anything you want with a smile! [All] It feels nice when we all try to be polite. ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’, they’re just right! You’re welcome too! ~ (Song ends) ~ (All cheer.) *[Kai-Lan] (voiceover) “…And so, the princess of Egypt learned the importance of politeness. And because she learned it by song, she will no longer be rude. Everyone in Egypt is happy, and they all lived happily ever after.” (Cut to the five.) *[Kai-Lan] “The end.” *[Rintoo] “Well, that was a very great story!” *[Tolee] “I agree, but the Mesa of Mare-knack and the Fruit Punch Oasis? Are those real places?” *[Kai-Lan] “They’re fictional places.” *[Hoho] “Fictional? What does that mean?” *[Lulu] “When something is fictional, it’s made up. It’s not real.” *[Hoho] “Oh. That makes sense.” *[Kai-Lan] “So you guys see why you should always be polite?” *[Hoho] “I actually do. Thanks to the story, I’m gonna be more polite from now on.” (Realization hits.) “Oh. Can we play Pass the Panda now please?” *[Tolee] “Oh yeah. Let’s play Pass the Panda.” (He takes out Pandy from his sleeping bag. He first goes to Hoho.) *[Tolee] “Hoho. You’re the youngest, so you go first.” *[Hoho] “Xie xie, Tolee.” *[Robots] (from outside tent) “Knock knock!” (The robots come in.) *[Kai-Lan] “Wow! Ni hao, robots! You came to join us?” *[Felix] “We sure did.” *[Manny] “We also heard you read the story.” *[Thorn] “That’s story was awesome!” *[Kai-Lan] “Well, I’m glad you liked it. Now, let’s play Pass the Panda!” (Everyone cheers. Then, cut and pan away from the tent as they all have a fun time playing the dancing game.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts